1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket having a retention means provided for efficiently confirming a cover to move in a restrained horizontal direction relative to a base.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a CPU (Central Processing Unit) package is commonly connected to a mother board through a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket which is mounted on the mother board. The ZIF socket generally includes a base securely mounted on the mother board, and a cover movable relative to the base by means of a lever whereby the CPU package may be loaded onto the socket in a ZIF status when the lever is in a vertical position and the socket is in an open state, and whereby conductive pins of the CPU package can engage corresponding contacts in the socket for signal transmission when the lever is in a horizontal position and the socket is in a closed state.
FIGS. 14 and 15 illustrate a ZIF socket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 entitled xe2x80x9cRetention mechanism for self-securement of ZIF PGA socketxe2x80x9d. The socket 3 comprises a retention member 323 formed on the cover 32 and an engaging member 302 projecting from the base 30 and received in a recess 301. The engaging member 302 defines a restriction plane 3021, and the retention member 323 comprises a vertical portion 3231 and a horizontal portion 3232 engaging with the restriction plane 3021. When a handle 341 of a lever 34 of the socket 3 is in a vertical position and therefore the socket is in an open state, only a free end of the horizontal portion 3232 contacts with the restriction plane 3021 of the engaging member 302. Therefore, the horizontal portion 3232 is easy to disengage from the engaging member 302 because an engagement area between the horizontal portion 3232 and the restriction plane 3021 is small when the socket is in the open state. Furthermore, the retention member 323 is subject to a largest resisting force in a vertical direction, so the resisting forces may cause damage to a junction between the retention member 323 and the body of the cover 32. As a result, the cover 32 may disengage from the base 30.
Hence, a ZIF socket having an improved retention mechanism is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket.
The object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket having a retention mechanism directly formed on the base and cover for efficiently controlling the cover not to be lifted upward during or after the sliding movement of the cover relative to the base.
A ZIF socket in accordance with the present invention includes a base having a plurality of passageways for receiving a corresponding number of contacts therein, a cover having a corresponding number of holes in alignment with the corresponding passageways, and a lever assembled between the base and the cover. The base includes a retention member and the cover includes a supporting surface and a slot to cooperate with the retention member. Both of the retention member and the supporting surface are disposed on a rear end of the socket for efficiently fastening the cover and the base together.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.